Grand Voyage- Log 83
Log 83: Deatholin “GAAHHH!” Art cried, dropping to one knee as he reached for the leg that had been damaged. However, as his fingers glanced it, cuts appeared on them as well! The Majin’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him! He looked up once more at the bounty hunter who stood before him, chuckling with triumph. “Razor wires?” the blonde-haired Majin asked. “Exactamundo,” Canis Major said, grinning as he continued to push up his glasses, or, rather, was frozen in the action of pushing them up, “this is Deatholin! The entire room is strung with these razor sharp wires, like on a finely tuned instrument! And anything within these strings is open for me to trap and cut!” “That... really doesn’t explain the name though,” Art observed. “W-well!” Canis Major said, blushing violently, “y-you see, it’s a combination of the terms death and violin! Because of the whole ‘finely tuned instrument’ line, remember? Isn’t it clever?! ISN’T IT?!” D’Artagnan paused for a moment, glancing around at the visible strings and the overall structure of the room in general. With his observation concluded, he turned to face the bounty hunter, his best poker face applied. “This isn’t a violin...” “WHO CARES?!” Major thundered, “YOU’LL BE DEAD IN A MOMENT ANYWAY!” And with that, the bounty hunter began bringing his hand up, fully intent on cutting Art’s leg to ribbons! The Majin grimaced, preparing for the pain, when- “Just wait a moment, you damn pseudo-okama,” Sid growled. Major and Art took a reflexive step back, shocked. Sid was... standing?! The blue-haired navigator forced himself, blood dripping from the various rips and tears in his clothing. His eyes were completely shaded over, and he was panting heavily, every breath obviously needing effort to take. “I have... a question,” he said, his voice a low gravel, “for you, pseudo-okama.” “I-it’s Canis Major...” the bounty hunter stammered, taking a step back in slight fear, “and what is it?” “That technique...” Sid said, slowly pulling out another dango stick and sticking it into his mouth (still-wrapped), “can it...” And suddenly his head jerked up, hearts appearing where his eyes were, “Can it take off girl’s clothes without actually hurting them?!” “E-eh?” Canis Major asked, blinking. “Can it?!” “It...” the bounty hunter looked down, shadow covering his face... and then looked up with the same expression as Sid’s, “of course it can!” The two immediately grasped hands. “I never thought I’d meet someone who understood the TRUE potential of this technique,” Major said, sobbing heavily. “I never thought I’d meet someone who had the same idea as I had, and ALSO had the knowledge and know-how to perform this technique!” Sid sobbed in kind, before brightening up again! “C-can you give me a demonstration?” “Of course!” Major said happily, twitching his fingers slightly. Immediately Art’s boot was destroyed, but his foot was unscathed! “See!” the bounty hunter said proudly, “not a-” At that moment Art seemed to vanish, reappearing just above Minor’s head! The Majin grinned, as his foot lanced through the air, heading directly towards the bounty hunter’s face! “SHIT!” Canis Major cried, attempting to raise his hands to block before the foot collided with his face, knocking him off his feet! The bounty hunter was blown back, smashing into the wall and exploding through it, off into the open air! Damn... Canis Major thought as his vision began to blacken, guess I fell into that one, right? Sorry.... ---- “Pretty damn impressive,” Sirius said, picking his ear with his left index finger as he stared at the chaos before him, Canis Minor by his side. Canis Major stood atop a massive pile of unconscious and bleeding bodies. They were located in a massive music bar in a small, out-of-the-way island in the North Blue. The lights were mostly neon pink and green, shining down and casting an odd glow on the blood and even the place in general. “Who the hell are you?” Major said, squinting down at the two who were standing on the floor, a solid two feet down from where he was standing. “Just a couple of bounty hunters,” Sirius said offhandedly, “but you seem pretty strong.” He reached out his hand, “Mind if I ask why you beat these people up?” “They kept making fun of the music I like,” Canis Major said simply, “got to the point that I got fed up of what they were saying, so I just beat the hell out of the lot of them.” “You’re a dumbass, aren’t you?” Canis Minor said, her eyes narrowing comedically. “I’m not a dumbass, damn it!” Major yelled, pointing at her and waving his finger rapidly, “dont’ make fun of my music, damn damn it!” “Well,” Sirius said, grinning, “if you join up with us, no one will ever make fun of your music again.” Canis Major froze, turning slowly to Sirius. Tears began gathering in his eyes as he replied. “Y-you mean that?” he said slowly, “n-no one will ever laugh again?” “Promise,” Sirius answered seriously, “so are you joining up or not?” Canis Major shook slightly, looking down at his bloodied hands that had been so recently used for punching the shit out of a couple of people. Just the IDEA that he didn’t have to attack, hurt people because they wouldn’t stop making fun of him and his tastes, it was... it was... Major jumped down from the pile of bodies, landing right in front of the bounty hunter. With a small smile, he took Sirius’s hand. “Joining up.” ---- Sorry... Sirius-sama... Major thought as he hit the platform that the building was lying on, his vision finally blacking out, and... thank you... “Well, that’s that,” Art said as he walked out after the bounty hunter. “Damn it man!” Sid said, popping up behind the first mate, crying indignantly as he waved his fist in the air, “I don’t often get to meet someone with the same ideas!” “It was either take him out then or let him continue trying to kill us!” D’Artagnan snapped back, “which one would you prefer!” “Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Sid humphed, chewing unhappily on the candy in his mouth, “still, those guys really like their leader.” “Well, I suppose we’re not much better,” Art said, looking up at the top floor while raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, “letting Knave take him head on and all that.” “Yeah, but Knave at least has his moments,” Sid returned. “That he does,” the Majin first mate agreed, “you think he’s finished yet-?” At that moment, one of the walls of the top floor exploded, sending dust and debris flying into the air! The first mate and navigator took a step back, narrowly avoiding some bits of wall that had toppled down and crashed where they had been standing only moments before! “What the hell?” they gaped up at the hole in the top floor, which now had a small trail of smoke emerging from it... ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters